


Not your lucky day

by Yescherryboomiero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yescherryboomiero/pseuds/Yescherryboomiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you doing this?" </p>
<p>He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry.<br/>He wanted to breath, and he wanted to try.<br/>But it was too late. He had made a choice.</p>
<p>And he couldn't change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your lucky day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first one-shot in english... be gentle

" _Why are you doing this?_ " 

He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry.  
He wanted to breath, and he wanted to try.  
But it was too late. He had made a choice.

And he couldn't change that.

" _Why are you doing **this**?_ "  He asked again, trying to not sound like an idiot. His voice, if it could have been a body and soul, would be the livid image of a broken man. A once great, impetuous man. The smaller man gave him a smile. Alfred could even feel the emptiness of tenderness in that horrible fake grimace. It made him feel defeated, useless. Too nuisance

" _I can't let you do something like that_ " Arthur murmured, staring at the other's eyes. They have been together for... how long was it? Ten years? No, months. Not even ten. Seven. Funny how Arthur, the one who always remembered appointments and special days, was the one wishing to forget about every little detail of their romance. The kind and unpredictable Arthur. It was a shame he was not same. But who's fault was it anyway?

" _Why?_ " He was about to explode. Why have he agreed it to do it? They were "the perfect couple", or that's what he used to think. And now, those memories were being vanished like the wind that erased their steps on the beach, or the quiet whistle of the air who took the last remained sweet word from their lips, leaving such hurtful and oh so confusing things that should have not let their mouths, ever.

" _Because I always win_ " And with that, Arthur traced a hand over the chess board, raised one soft large finger, and with a single delicate move, he placed his King right in the best place he could have ever chosen, Aflred's side.

" _Damn it, not again_!" Alfred slammed the hands on the table, growling. It was the fifth time Arthur winned, fifth! He was getting way too embarrassed, and the fact that the kids around them, who were there the whole match (and previous matches) were laughing at him, it was like a good slap in the pride side of his heroic existence... as he liked to think for himself.  "Dude, what the heck? you're cheating!" He protested, crossing the arms upon the chess board, doesn't really caring if the pieces fell off, and hid the face on them, too ashamed to even look at those green eyes.

Arthur chuckled, reaching a hand to stroke his lover's golden hair. " _Sorry, poppet. Not your lucky day_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess that's all! Hope you liked it, and I apologise for the bad quality.


End file.
